1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to windows, and more particularly, to a side hung and bottom hung double-opening window, structure, and control device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in modern architecture, side-hinged windows, bottom-hung sashes, swivel frame windows, swinging windows and sash windows are used. A disadvantage of traditional windows is that in an open state, the side-hinged windows protrude deeply into the space of the room, whereas bottom-hung casements provide only limited possibility for allowing air to pass, and do not allow for a direct opening with the outside environment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.